Data visualizations enable users to view graphical representations of data relationships. Data visualization formats include by way of example, bar charts, tree charts, pie charts, line graphs, bubble graphs, geographic maps, and any other format in which data can be graphically represented. Large data sources may enable a user to explore the data in a variety of ways. For example, any number of data fields may be used to filter the data.
When exploring data in a data source, a user may desire to view the data in a variety of ways. This may include different visualization formats and/or different sets of query results. Furthermore, oftentimes, a first set of query results obtained from a data source may spark user interest for a second, possibly related query against the data source. As a result, a user may perform several successive queries and view the results in variety of formats before satisfactorily identifying the data in which they are most interested. In many existing user interfaces that support data queries, such successive query reformulating can be a tedious and time-consuming process.